deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby
Finn & Jake vs Mordecai & Rigby is a What-If? Death Battle by Blippeeddeeblah. Description Adventure Time VS Regular Show!!! The two protagonists of each series are ready to battle! The Park or the Land of Ooo!?!? It's slackers vs warriors in a battle to the death!!! Interlude Wiz: Cartoon Network, the third of the three biggest cartoon channels in the U.S with shows like Dexter's Lab, Powerpuff Girls and Johnny Bravo. Boomstick: To the present day, the 2 most popular are Regular Show and Adventure Time. Wiz: And today, the protagonists of each show are ready to battle. In a Team vs Team Battle. Boomstick: Finn the Human and Jake the Dog, protectors of Ooo. Wiz: And Mordecai the Blue Jay and Rigby the Racoon, Slackers of the Park. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Finn & Jake Wiz: Finn the Human was born in a banana boat in the ocean where he almost got aten by a ton of sea creature s and a tiger- Boomstick: Still getting weird, still. Welp, the parents of a dog came and found him abandoned. Wiz: Yep, abandoned. Evil parents. The parents of the dog, who is named Jake raised him and soon both became the protectors of the land of Ooo. Boomstick: Ooooooooooooooooooooo Wiz: Poor Finn, he keeps having crushes and never seems to find a girl... well, Jake doesn't have problems like THAT. Boomstick: JUST LIKE ME!!! Wiz: Well onto Finn's abilities first, Finn has once survived falling into lava although he was severaly injured. He also survived falling through several floors and being smashed by beasts. Boomstick: Finn is an expert at hand-to-hand combat, but he mainly uses my second favoirte thing... SWORDS! Wiz: Finn's main sword is the Gold Sword... Boomstick: It's a Gold... Sword. Well, he has a lot more. The Root Sword is slightly stronger, the Demon Blood Sword is easily the strongest because when it's used it makes Finn stronger physically. ''' Wiz: His last sword is the Grass Sword, which swirls around like a helicopter.. '''Boomstick: Finn has more than just that, though. Wiz: Finn has also shown Ice Ninja skils and Wizard Skills. His Ice Ninja skills let him manipulate ice.. Boomstick: And the Wizard Skills let him use telekinises and fly! Onto Jake, now. Wiz: Wait, before we start we need to mention that Finn... is a complete idiot. Now, onto Jake. Boomstick: Jake himself has superhuman stats. Wiz: But Jake's main abilitity is to stretch! Boomstick: I'm sick. First Mr. Fantastic, then Plastic Man , then Luffy.. now Jake. ''' Wiz: Jake's stretching ability lets him extend his arms, legs, and even neck to make his attacks stronger, and to dodge attacks. But Jake can also use his stretching ability to grow in size, '''Boomstick: Jake doesn't have Ice Ninja skills, but he has a stronger Wizard Form which lets him also fly, but he can use telekinises too! Wiz: But just like Finn, Jake isn't very smart and if Jake get's too big, he will die. Boomstick: This crazay duo you don't wanna mess with! Jake:*next to Finn* Homies help homies, always. Mordecai & Rigby Blippeeddeeblah Wiz: In the Regular Show Park, well.. the people who work there aren't normal. Like Mordecai and Rigby. Boomstick: Yeah, well, Regular Show is anything but. Wiz: Mordecai and Rigby have gone on a lot of adventures. They can fight on their own, but they have a few things that make them stronger. Both have a technique called "Death Kwon-Do", which almost killed a few people and even destroyed a circus tent. Boomstick: Lame NAME!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL.... Wiz: The "Fists of Justice" are very powerful and let them destroy even mountains. Boomstick: Stereotypical name again. Mordecai and Rigby both can use basketballs to fight, and there even able to survive a long fall from space! Wiz: Getting weirder by the second.... The "Book of Park Records" lets them manipulate anything as long as it happens in the park. Boomstick: Mordecai still can fight on his own and has wrestled with the likes of an evil bear, and more... Rigby, on the other hand isn't as phycially strong, though. Both are very similar, still. Wiz: Mordecai and Rigby don't take fighting very seriously though, plus thery'e not very smart. Also, they do have a few differences. Rigby can get angry easily while Mordecai is a bit lax. Boomstick: They're pretty awesome, though! Mordecai, Rigby and Baby Ducks: OHHHHHHHHH! Fight ACG ﻿ Finn and Jake walk across the Ice Kingdom, and see Mordecai and Rigby approaching them. Finn: So, you got are invitation? Mordecai: Yep. Get ready to go...... Rigby: DOWN! Jake: Yeah right, lets go! FIGHT! Rigby and Mordecai leap in the air and take out the Fists of Justice. They dive down and prepare to attack the Ooo heroes. Finn uses Jake as a shield, the dog shape shifting, and Rigby's fist is blocked. Mordecai's, however, goes around it and hits Finn in the face. Finn than pulls out his sword and lunges at Mordecai as Rigby is punched in the face by Jake. Finn starts slicing at the Cartoon Blue Jay, but Mordecai blocks every attack, then kicks Finn in the leg. Mordecai takes out the Book of Park Records, but than realizes something terrible. They weren't at the park. Finn grins and tries slashing the bird's head off. Mordecai dodges just in time and punches Finn in the face. Meanwhile, Jake is containing Rigby in a body capsule. Mordecai sees his friend in trouble and leaps at Jake, but is interrupted and stabbed in the back. Finn is shown pulling the Demon Sword out and grins. Mordecai clutches his back, but than punches Finn in the face, full power. Finn skids back, but than calls Jake. Jake picks up Rigby and tosses him away, then him and Finn form the Jake Suit. Finn and Jake begin punching and slashing Mordecai, who screams in pain. Rigby then begins biting on Jakes' leg in hopes of saving Mordecai. Mordecai tries telling Rigby to stop, but is to late and Rigby is impaled from the head with Scarlet. Mordecai screams in rage and takes Rigby's Fist of Justice. Mordecai begins punching both of them, than grabs Finn's face and pulls him out of the Jake suit. Finn is than crushed by the Fists of Justice, and faints from the pain. Jake roars and becomes a giant. He than grins down at Mordecai, who leaps up and begins flying by flapping his arms. Jake tries catching the Blue Jay, who is too fast. Mordecai than punches Jake in the face. He then finally knocks Jake down with a double punch. Jake struggles to get up, and is than grabbed by Mordecai. He then rips Jake's body in half and throws it aside. Mordecai sighs and sits down, but he can't relax for long as he sees Finn wake up. Finn growls at Mordecai, seeing his brother ripped in half, and takes out his Grass Sword. Mordecai tries beating up Finn in the chest, but his attempts are futile and Finn stabs Mordecai again in the chest. Finn then extends the sword across the Blue Jay's inner body and sees Mordecai scream in pain, the Grass Sword strangling his bones and organs. Finn then completes the job by crushing them. Mordecai's blood rushes out of the hole in his chest. Finn than hears a soft groan and sees Jake trying to put himself together. Finn: How the heck are you still alive, bro? Jake: I dunno. I guess he didn't think to rip me from the top. Finn: Ha! Loser KO! Finn and Jake walk back to their clubhouse as the Gunters eat Rigby and Mordecai's dead bodies. ﻿ Blippeddeeblah In the land of Ooo, there wasn't anything different. Most things were happening just fine, and Finn the Human and Jake the Dog were walking around. When they got near the end, they saw the park. Finn: What the-HECKK? Jake: Who knew the Land of Ooo was getting a park? Both walked into the park and they saw Muscle Man. They walked up to it and quickly sliced at him, but they were blocked by a Blue Jay named Mordecai and a Raccoon named Rigby. Mordecai: Dude, what are you doing? Muscle Man didn't do anything. Rigby: Besides, who the heck are you anyway? Finn: I'm Finn the Human. Jake: I'm Jake the Dog. Finn and Jake both ignored Mordecai and Rigby and tried to slice Muscle Man in half, who was starting to run away. Mordecai: Dude, we already warned you. Rigby: Yeah, he's right, Finn and Jake: And what are YOU going to do? Mordecai and Rigby responded by pulling out the Fists of Justice. Finn pulled out the Gold Sword, ready to fight these two freaks. Finn and Jake: 2 Mordecai and Rigby: 2 FIGHT! Mordecai and Rigby punch Finn and Jake with the Fists of Justice five times, and Rigby tries to kick using his Death Kwon Do technique but trips, sending Jake flying. Jake extends his arms while he is flying and wraps it around Mordecai. The Blue Jay slams his basketball on Jake's arm, and headbutts him. Finn, who was currently fighting Rigby slices Rigby, making a small cut on his tail. The people at the Park (Skips, Pop, Benson, and CJ) were hoping Mordecai and Rigby win. The people in the Land of Ooo (Bubblegum Princess, Marceline, and Flame Princess). Rigby eventually stops his focus on Finn and leaps towards Jake with a growl. Mordecai uses Death Kwon Do and kicks Finn several times. Finn replaces his Gold Sword with his Grass Sword, which slices Mordecai like a helicopter. Finn then uses his Ice Ninja skills and freezes Mordecai. Mordecai punches it open and sees Rigby, who was dodging a giant Jake. Finn hops onto Jake and tries to step on both, but misses. Rigby runs like an animal and bites Jake, and punches him all the way to his normal size form. The Human and The Dog both attack. Jake extends his legs and kicks Rigby while Finn pulls out his strongest sword: the Demon Blood Sword and slices Mordecai, sending him flying through the Park. Mordecai gets up and notices the Book of Park Records besides him. Mordecai picks it up and dodges the Demon Blood Sword. He makes a gigantic storm that disintegrates Jake. Rigbyi gives a thumbs up to Mordecai while Rigby does the same. Finn and Jake: 1 Mordecai and Rigby: 2 Finn, who was very angry now sliced Rigby, making a gigantic wound and knocking him out. Mordecai quickly ducks from the Demon Blood Sword.... and grabs it straight from Finns hand! Mordecai slices crazily, due to not having much experience with swords. Finn dodges most of it and turns into a wizard and uses telekinises to bring it back. Mordecai pats Rigby on the back and wakes him up. Rigby: LET'S GO GET THAT FREAK! Mordecai: Alright, bro... Both Park-Working animals dodge a magic blast and take out the Book of Park Records again. Rigby writes down "A fire comes out of nowhere and burns that White hatted freak named Finn". Soon enough, Finn suddenly bursts into flames. Finn and Jake: 0 Mordecai and Rigby: 2 K.O.! Results ACG Wiz: That was a very big stomp. Boomstick: Yeah, the Fists of Justice are great and all, but that Grass Sword dough! Wiz: Yes, Mordecai and Rigby may have insane durability, but surviving a fall from space and being stabbed to death are two very different things. Boomstick: Rigby is pathetic, yeah he's fast but Jake can catch him easily by turning giant. Wiz: Mordecai was more of a challenge, but Finn and Jake's better teamwork, more battle experience, superior strength and Jake being actually very bright ended Mordecai and Jake. Boomstick: To Mordecai, Finn was just a real pain in the grASS. Wiz: The winners are Finn and Jake. Blippeeddeeblah Boomstick: WAIT, HOW? Wiz: This was actually a stomp. Yes, Finn and Jake may have more experience but thery'e both morons, and while Mordecai and Rigby aren't that smart there still much smarter. Boomstick: BUT THE DEMON BLOOD SWORD! Wiz: In one episode, Mordecai and Rigby survive a fall from SPACE. They were much more unpredictable, as well. And the Fist of Justice> Demon Blood Sword. Boomstick: BUT JAKE CAN GROW GIANT! Wiz:Remember, if Jake stays giant for long he will die. And Rigby and Mordecai would both be hard targets to hit because Mordecai is skinny and Rigby is small. Boomstick: Mordecai and Rigby sure ended Finn's Adventure Time.. Wiz: The winners are Mordecai and Rigby. Trivia *This Death Battle appears as a Cameo Death Battle in Maxevil's Death Battle, Andross vs Black Doom. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Regular Show vs Adventure Time' themed Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:Blipeddeeblah Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:Cartoon Network themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015